The Stray Hunter
by AVALON.os
Summary: Proud shows dominance over Alkett. Pomf.
1. Chapter 1

Norena couldn't see. Her infrared eyes couldn't work, because she had removed all her equipment, she strained to listen to her surroundings, but it was all too quiet. For the first time for months after become a metal maiden, she was truly blind.

The ribbon, which was normally wrapped around her waist now covered her eyes, she was stark naked, excluding the ropes that were bound around her chest and abdomen. Slowly, she scooted backwards, only to find that the way she came was blocked by a door.

"Kommandant, haah...haah, open up..."

She rattled the doorknob, filling with despair as she failed to turn it.

"Understand your situation. You do realize what you said didn't you?"

She shivered at his voice. It was cold and condensing.

"Please, s-s-someone will see mee.."

"We'll make a trade then. For me to unlock this door, what will you do?"

Norena's heartbeat quickened. Despite the cool air blowing through her damp legs, she felt hot, as if there was a fire ranging inside her.

"I'll...I'll do anything" She whispers.

"Anything? Well, if you insist."

There was an excruciatingly lang pause.

"Masturbate outside"

Norena's eyes widened beneath her blindfold

She shivered, swinging her head around, trying to detect anyone that would be walking towards the hallway.

Due to her sight being cut off, her other senses were heightened. The breeze blowing gently on her chest and legs, the almost inaudible chatter of metal maidens in the depot.

She leant back on the door, and slowly slid down to the floor


	2. Chapter 2

Her trembling fingers slowly crept up her chest, and she fondled her breast with her left hand. Her other hand, as if hesitant to do the deed, slowly moved towards her crotch.

they connected.

She arched her back and gasped.

She was unsure if it was her being outdoors, or if due to her senses being limited to four, but it felt way better than the other times she did it.

Slowly, her pace quickened, and she fumbled around to find the best position to do it. Her small gasps of pleasure slowly turned into moans, and it took all her effort to stifle them

She felt it rising up inside her, the well of pleasure that would bring her to the edge. She was already flooded down there, and her fingers now slipped in effortlessly. They twisted around inside her, pulling and stroking all of her weak spots. Her nipples have long since been erected, and she was fondling them, rolling them in circles

She could no longer hold in her voice, and finally let out her ragged breathing. Her soft moans echoed around the hallway, as she rolled over to the side, speeding up the rate at which she pleasured herself.

Then she was there, coming, as the endless wave of ecstasy courses through her body like electricity. Her body arched and convulsed, all the while trying to contain her scream of pleasure. She trembled for a moment, yet it continued, until it finally died down.

Norena lay there for a moment,her mind buzzing. Coming to her senses, she slowly crawled up to the door and weakly knocked on it twice.

"K-k-Kommandant... hah...hah... I-I did it..."

Her statement was answered with silence

Suddenly, her ears picked up a faint rabble, possibly from four floors beneath her. Her heart rate quickened, as she rapped on the door, more strongly this time.

"Kommandant, quiick, someone is cohming..." She gasps trying to catch his attention.

Her heart was now racing again, she was so dangerously close to being discovered, naked and blindfolded in the middle of the hallway.

Yet, she felt so good, she couldn't understand it, but as she knelt below the door, knocking rapidly on it, calling out for Proud, her fingers

unknowingly set to work again.

She could hear them, almost two floors away now, and her fear turned to excitement. She could feel her pulse simply by breathing, it was like her heart was about to burst open.

With her left hand, she covered her mouth, as she leaned back onto the door at the opposite end of the hallway.

"JEEZ, Dorothy! Don't fall asleep while climbing the stai- OH MY

GOD DON'T YOU FAL-"

The racket made Norena yelp, as she nearly reached her second orgasm.

That voice was unmistakably Zoe's.

She turned her head towards the direction of the noise, breathing heavily. It was only one floor below

her.

She sighed in relief, leaning back. Once she had recovered from her shock, she began to continue, but the door behind her opened and she fell backwards into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't tell me you went and knocked on the wrong door."

Norena didn't answer. She was too affixed on reaching her second orgasm, although how she would achieve that now was troubling"

"Who... whose room was that?" She asks, trying to contain her discomfort.

Proud groans as he slaps his hand over his forehead.

"That was the storage room for God's sake, it's always across mine. How on earth you ended up knocking on that I have absolutely no idea.

Norena wasn't listening. She squeezed her legs together, fidgeting, trying to contain the discomfort she felt from her unfinished orgasm. Her breathing was lighter now, but she was still light headed. It took all her might to refrain from touching herself again.

Proud notices this and smiles.

"Still haven't had your fill of exhibition?"

Norena looked up at him, trembling.

"I know... what I did was dangerous...hash,I was so scared...haah...mmpf... and they almost found me... yet..hnnn..."

She raises her hands, webs of her love fluids strung between her fingers.

"Why did it feel so good?"

She was already grinding her crotch on the carpet, rocking side by side in an attempt to go over the edge. She could already feel it, it's sensitivity made stronger from the first, it was all going to be over-

"Eh?"

Proud lifted her up from behind and swiftly set her into his chair.

She weakly reached out with her hand, but it was pulled behind her back and bound with her ribbon.

"Whhyyyyy?" She gasps, struggling against her bonds. She arched her back again, twisting her body, as if it would ease her longing but there was no way she was able to go over the edge, unless...

"Pleashe... leht me cuuhm" She begged.

She burned with anticipation, her body trembling at the cage it was set in

She grinded against the chair, but the position was too awkward for her to receive any pleasure from it. She twisted and turned, pushing out her chest, crossing and spreading her legs,

He slowly slid a finger inside her, and a surge if electricity spasmed in her.

Gently, he stroked it across her G spot, then rested it upon her clit.

She arched her back and tensed, it was coming, she was going to cum ...

And he stopped again, and she was locked, torn between the gates of heaven and hell, never has she been so our of control of her pleasure, she breathes in sharply, trying to contain the throbbing in her crotch, trying to maintain her sanity

She looked up, and her eyes widened. The chair was facing the window, six floors above ground level. It was already past midnight, but when she focused her eyes she could vaguely make out the silhouettes of the odd metal maidens on guard duty.

Unknown to her, the window was coated with a reflective material on the outside, but it didn't matter,the scen it was enough to turn her on beyond what she was already. Beyond her ragged breathing, she doesn't realize as Proud slides a vibrator into her.

She notices too late, when he turns it on.


	4. Chapter 4

The pulsing vibration awoke inside her legs, and she gave a silent scream of delight. It was weak, but was ever so slightly, bringing her closer and closer to heaven.

The intensity surged for a split second, and she arched her back as a thousand volts of energy chorused through her. Every inch of her body glistened with sweat, her nipples stood on end, taking in the soft breeze passing by her. She bit her lip and closed her tear soaked eyes, bracing herself for the orgasm she was waiting for so long

And it stopped

"n-NOoOoo..." she wails softly. She was struggling again, bargaining, trying to entice him to resume the vibrator inside her, of only he would stroke her drenched clit, if only he would pinch her sensitive nipples rather than simply brush over them, but he would not, his only intention was to torture her with an endless wave of pleasure, that would never be enough to satisfy her.

For what seemed like hours, this continues, and Norena remains locked in this predicament, her crotch was on fire, in inferno of pleasure burned inside her. Every time she was brought to the edge, the vibration seemed to lose its vigor, lowering its intensity to only let her feel it's resonating pleasure, as orgasm slid slowly away from

her grasp.

It was at arm's length, so close, yet so far, as she braced herself again and again, preparing for her trip to paradise, it was cruelly snatched away from her, and left her as a quivering jelly of a woman

She didn't care anymore , she wanted it more than anything. All of her attention was concentrated on reaching orgasm, she didn't care that she was tied to a chair naked, in front of a window, she didn't care that she was in a room in the middle of an army base, all she cared for was to escape this cage, to embrace the ectacy that was constantly stolen from her.

"K-kom-mandant...pleeaase." she whimpered. Her mind was a swirling blur now, she was a mess. She couldn't think, she had long since lost count at the number of times she had been denied orgasm.

It was building inside her again, and she braced herself for another orgasm, part of her knew that it would be taken away from her, but another small part of her mind still hoped, helplessly that her torture would come to an end

But then it came, the torrent of built up pleasure finally crushing the dam that was forcefully built inside her. The vibrator inside her exploded with movement, all her sweet spots were being simulated at once, bringing her to the most satisfying orgasm

Norena had no time to be surprised. Crying out in pleasure, she indulged in the moment, rocking her hips, convulsions shaking her body, as if she was determined to enjoy this orgasm like it was her last.

She embraced it, basked in it, trembling in her uncontrollable pleasure. Every breath she took racked her in little spasms.

It felt like heaven, she could feel every pore of her body scream, reacting to the smallest trickle of sweat, the lightest breath of wind.

But what appeared to be heaven was slowly revealed to be a living hell itself


End file.
